


Just the beginning

by Ladibug



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff between Stacie and Beca, Pregnant!Beca, Teenage Pregnancy, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 07:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19194817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladibug/pseuds/Ladibug
Summary: Emily's the older sister, and she finds a positive Pregnancy test in her teenage sister's bedroom.





	Just the beginning

“Hi this is Beca call me back later.” Emily growled nearly ready to toss her phone across the room, She wished that she could hang up by angrily slamming her phone like back in the day. This is the tenth time her calls had been ignored, and she knows they’re being ignored because Beca is hanging up after just two rings. 

 

“Rebecca Anna Marie Mitchell I swear to fucking God if you don’t answer your phone i’m going to snapp all of the strings to every instrument you own. Call me back now.” The floor was becoming a blur of black and white as she paced faster dialing her little sister right back, The pink stick in her hand dangerously getting close to being snapped. Emily never got mad, especially not this angry. She was calm and collected and a damn grown up, but if Beca didn’t answer her phone right now and tell her that the pregnancy test in her hand wasn’t hers there is no telling what Emily was going to do. 

 

“Hello?” Emily stopped staring down at her phone half surprised at the actual response, not surprised by the attitude it came with. Her anger and irritation grew at the snappy tone of her sister. 

 

“Where the hell are you? And what the fuck is the pregnancy test doing in your room?” 

 

“Why were you in my room? Did you cut my strings you bit-” 

 

“BECA! Shut the hell up, you don’t get to talk right now when you’ve been ignoring me for the last _ HOUR _ . Who’s test is this?” A pause. Emily was about to ask again when Beca spoke her attitude coming in stronger to bite Emily. 

 

“It’s Mine. Are we done here? Good okay bye.” Beca hung up the phone leaving Emily dumbfounded.

 

__

 

_ “Rebecca Anna Marie Mitchell I swear to fucking God if you don’t answer your phone i’m going to snapp all of the strings to every instrument you own. Call me back now.”  _  Beca stared at her phone contemplating whether Emily would really do it when Stacie spoke up softly tucking Beca’s hair behind her ear. 

 

“You really need to call her, She’s worried.” Beca closed her eyes allowing the words to sink in, and allowing the gently strokes through her hair calm her down. She’s been with Stacie for the last few hours practically crying out every ounce of water she had in her body. Emily’s name popped up on the screen and Beca answered not being able to help the attitude that slipped out, I mean how happy would you be to answer a call in her situation. 

 

“Hello?”

 

_ “Where the hell are you? And what the fuck is this pregnancy test doing in your room?”  _ Nausea swept over her at the mentioning of the pink stick that had ruined her life in the blink of an eye. The phone was becoming blurry from the fresh tears threatening to spill, Stacie took the phone from her gently and pressed the speaker button. She thought she had thrown it away, but she must’ve forgotten in her haze. 

 

“Why were you in my room? Did you cut my strings you bit-” Both Emily and Stacie cut her off, the latter silently squeezing her thigh while the former screamed at her through the phone. Stacie shook her head at her bringing her thumb up to wipe away the fresh tears. 

 

_ “BECA! Shut the hell up, you don’t get to talk right now when you’ve been ignoring me for the last HOUR. Who’s test is this?”  _ She stayed silent for a long moment before answering hurriedly in one breath. 

 

“It’s Mine. Are we done here? Good okay bye.” She reached over and tapped the bright red button, Stacie was rubbing her back soothingly gently guiding her to rest her head back on her shoulder. “What am I going to do Stace? Emmy’s mad at me and Danny doesn’t want anything to do with the baby, i’m alone.” 

 

“You’re not alone sweetie, I'm right here through the whole thing I promise. Emily is just worried okay? You haven’t been home for at least a day and she has no idea where you are, finding the test just made it worse. She’ll come around I guaranteed, as for danny, you don’t need him. It’s his loss okay? Whatever you choose i’m right here with you, even if that means abortion.” 

 

“I couldn’t do that..but thank you.” Beca let out a soft sigh letting Stacie comfort her into a nap.

 


End file.
